Fallen Angel
by Music Hybrids
Summary: Lord Christopher is not someone that people mess with, even the great Tommy Boy; however, Leo did not get that message. Forced to go to Hogwarts to keep away from Wyatt, Chris will have to battle the evil that awaits him there and the darkness that was forced upon him. Will he finally escape Wyatt's hold, or will he kill them all? Set in the unchanged Universe.
1. Chapter 1

Fallen Angel

Chapter 1

Darkness had fallen on, the once thriving metropolis of, San Francisco. Instead of the sounds of the city, screams of the innocent echoed off the blood-stained walls. The streets, that were once filled with bustling population, were now empty except for the few individuals who did not fear the grizzle fate that would befall them. Nobody was safe after dark, except for a handle full of royalty.

At the age of fifteen, standing six foot one, a young man walked down Prescott street with ease. Nobody would dare mess with the young man. At first glance one would think him a weak and trouble young man with short black hair, blue contacts, a pale complexion, matching wrist tattoos, black clothing, combat boots, and what looked to be a weapon. With a closer look, one would see why no one dared to mess with him. His hair was stained red with blood, his blue eyes glowed brightly, his tattoos looked like they could float off his arms, his skin was almost translucent, his clothes were military issued, and (while thin) the boy was almost pure muscle.

As he walked the empty street the young man could not help but smirk when he heard a scream echo from one of the homes. Part of him wanted to join in o the fun; however, the dominate part was being pulled towards the manor. When he approached the seemingly empty museum, a presence made itself known to him. A presence he had not felt for almost two years. Upon entering the manor, a deep sadness overcame him. Everything was exactly where he left it, especially two pictures.

The first held the image of three sisters. This was one of the most famous, if not the most famous, photos of his generations. Everyone knew this was a photo of the great Charmed Ones: Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. They were the greatest symbol of light ever to exist. The second picture was not famous, but it held the most joy and pain for the young man. Piper Halliwel sat in the middle with her two sons on each side of her. The boy on her left has long golden hair, hazel eyes, and a giant lovable smirk. The boy on her right had shaggy brown hair, green eyes, and a shy smile. The young man could not stop the single tear that fell down his cheek.

"That was the last picture she ever took," the young man said.

"I remember," spoke a figure behind him.

"I don't know how you can," the young man stated without turning around. "You were not there."

"Chris," the man said sharply.

"Why did you summon me here Leo?" Chris asked. When he turned, he came face to face with the man he once called "father". All trace of emotion had disappeared from Chris's regal mask.

Leo felt a deep sadness as he looked upon his baby boy. He could see that Life was taking its tole on Christopher.

"I called you here to help you," Leo answered. The response he received was a simple eyebrow raise.

"Now you decide to help?" Christ chuckled. "Why would the great Leo Wyatt even want to help someone as lowly and insignificant as myself? You could be out there trying to save humanity. That is what you are best as, thinking of other first and family last."

"Insignificant?" Leo tried to keep calm. "You are the Prince of all Evil. The second strongest being in the Universe. How is that insignificant?"

Chris started cackling, "Wow instead of saying 'You're my son, you could never be insignificant' you go right for the title. So I see you have come here as an Elder instead."

"Christopher!" Leo snapped.

"Leo!" Chris shot right back. Leo had to calm himself if things were going to go the way he wanted. His second child knew how to push his buttons.

"I came here as your father," Leo stated. "I have decided that you need to go back to school."

"If you truly were my father you would already know that I received my GED what I was twelve. Since you do not know that, it would be logical to say that you are not my father." Chris said with a smirk.

"I was not talking about normal school." This caught Chris's attention. Magic school was already under Wyatt's control, so what school could he…

"You mean that wizarding school where you hid Mel and P.J.?" Chris gave an evil smile when he saw the surprise on Leo's face. "Did you honestly think that Wyatt and I did not know where they were?"

"Then why…" Leo paused.

"I may be evil, but I do not want anyone else in this family to be dragged into this," Chris sighed. "They are only twelve years old. Nobody should have to see those things when they are that young."

Leo felt all his anger drain, being replaced with despair. He knew what Chris had been through and, most of it could have been avoided if he had been the father he was supposed to be. "Chris, the elders…" Before Leo could finish, the house ben to shake. Chris's eyes began to glow and his mask slipped for a second. All of Chris's rage and hatred was on display.

"The Elders? Those bastards are almost extinct." Chris growled. "They do not have a say in anything I do. They are pathetic and weak."

"We have dicided that you will attend Hogwarts with Mel and P.J.. This way we can keep and eye on you, and Wyatt will not be able to find you."

"You cannot send me away." Chris snapped. "You do not have any control over me, especially since Wyatt obtain legal custody of me when he was fifteen."

"In magical law I do," Leo shot back. "Wyatt is only seventeen and a minor. I can force you to whether you want to or not."

"Can you?" Chris sneered as his eye flamed black. "You have said it yourself, I am the second strongest being in the universe." The house sensed his anger and reacted. Everything began to violently shake while the windows shattered; however, the glass shards froze in mid air.

"Very true," Leo stated. "But I do know how to put you down." At that Chris realized Leo was going to do. His rage disappeared, but fear filled its place. Suddenly a sharp pain hit his back. He turned to see his baby sister standing there with tears in her eyes.

"Mel! Please don't!" Chris pleaded.

"I am light, I am one too strong to fight. Return to dark where shadows dwell, you cannot have this Halliwel! So go away and leave my sight and take with you this endless night." Pain began to fill every part of him. Screams and visions of the past flashed around him. It felt as if his skin and soul was being ripped from me. He tried to stay silent, but a scream was forced from him. Black smoke was forced from his mouth with the tattoos were pulled from his arms.

"MOMMY!" Chris screamed out as he cried. Leo and Mel could only watch as the darkness was forced from Chris. They watched as his blue eyes faded to a green. "…help…" Chris collapsed into utter darkness as all the life was ripped from him. His lifeless eye never leaving the picture on the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Fallen Angel

Chapter 2

A silence had fallen upon the office of Albus Dumbledore. Two of the occupants were awaiting an answer from the headmaster. One was filled with hope, a hope that maybe things would work out. The other was filled with dread.

"So you are asking me to house the second most powerful person in the world…" Dumbledore started.

"Who could be the most powerful person if not for his respect for the King, his brother," snapped Snape.

"…so that his brother…"

"THE KING!"

"…will not be able to find him." Dumbledore finished. "You do realize the danger you are putting the students in? What you Melinda and Prudence Johanna? They just found a safe place after so long."

"I understand Headmaster," said Coop. "This was the girls' idea. They both love and miss the old Chris. They believe that if Chris stays away from Wyatt, then maybe we can get the old Chris back."

"There is still the issue of the other students!" Snape said coldly. "Lord Christopher is known to kill on a whim. He slaughtered an entire city because he was 'bored' and wanted to have fun."

"That was at first when he was twelve," Coop shot back. "He could not control the darkness yet. Now he is in control of everything. He is just a young boy…"

"A BOY!" Snape growled with rage. "He and his brother are the most feared beings in the universe! Even our Dark Lord fears them and you sit there and call him a young boy!"

"You have no idea what he has been through!" Coop growled back. "And do not act innocent! I know how much blood has stained your hands all in the name of 'love'!" Snape took a step forwards as he grabbed his wand while Coop stood ready to attack.

"ENOUGH!" Both men stopped. Dumbledore had made his decision. "The boy will be welcome at Hogwarts."

"WHAT!" Snape screamed. "But Headmaster…"

"I understand the dangers, but I have faith that this young boy can be saved. While I know of his horrific actions, maybe there is a chance for salvation." Dumbledore stated. He stood from his desk and walked forwards. "We shall house the young Lord for now." It was evident that Snape wanted to object, but once the Headmaster decided something nothing would change his mind.

"Thank you Headmaster." Coop thanked. Hope was evident in his eyes. He really hoped that the girls were right about this.

"There are some conditions though. He cannot kill anyone, he will learn how to use a wand, and he must be sorted." Coop nodded his head.

When will the 'boy' be arriving?" Snape did not even try to hid his distaste for the situation.

"They should be arriving…" A crash echoed. "at any time." A frazzled Madame Pumfre came rushing in.

"Headmaster! A man just appeared in a swirling cluster of lights with a boy in his arms. He told me to come get you!"

After rushing to the Hospital Wing, the three men found Leo setting up crystals around a young boy who, looked almost dead, lay on one of the hospital bed. Both Snape and Dumbledore were taken aback by how young the boy looked. He looked to be only fifteen with his child like features still evident. Snape, knowing how war can change someone, wondered how one so young could have committed such actions.

Not much was known about the Halliwel sons decent into darkness. It was said that with the death of Piper Halliwel, four years earlier, something snapped in Wyatt Halliwel, who was only thirteen at the time. He would have complete control of the underworld by the age of fifteen, and complete control of most of the United States by the age of sixteen. Chris's decent is even more of a mystery. Through most of the time Chris had stayed by Wyatt's side; however, this was not until Chris was twelve. No one knew what happened to Chris from age eleven to twelve, but it was drastic enough to change Chris from a loving shy boy into a killer.

"What happened?" Dumbledore demanded as he noticed the lifelessness in Chris's eyes. "Is he dead?"

"Yes," Leo answered. Snape and Dumbledore looked confused while Coop looked angry. Why would they bring Chris if they were just going to kill him? The boy did not look like the murderer they had heard of. Lord Christopher was known as the Dark Prince and his appearance showed it. This boy was everything but dark.

Suddenly, a feeling of death overcame everyone, as if a hundred Dementors had come into the room. All the candles blew up and the lights shrunk away.

"You might want to stand back." Neither Snape, nor Dumbledore, had noticed that both Coop and Leo had moved far away from the bed. They followed quickly.

A darkness appeared, like a hand reaching up from hell as it overcame the bed. It began to fuse itself with Christopher. His light brown hair durned black, two sets of tattoos formed on his harms like handcuffs, his skin paled, almost becoming translucent, his lifeless green eyes turned an electric blue, and the darkness forced itself through him. Snape and Dumbledore were startled when Christ sat up gasping for air while tears of blood trickled down his cheek. His eye flamed black then back.

This was the true Prince Christopher. He face, while still young, was marked with scars of time. He was extremely muscular. The thing that stood out the most was his eyes that glowed with powers and they were focused on them.

"Nicely played Leo," Chris growled. "It does not surprise me that you would willingly hurt your child, especially one that reminds you of all your mistakes." Leo's hurt was evident to everyone in the room. Coop actually gave a small smile at this. He hated Leo, but he loved Chris. Coop had stated with the boy through almost everything, but he was forced to leave to protect Mel and P.J..

"Hello Christopher," Dumbledore greeted with a smile. "Welcome to…"  
"I know where I am." Chris said coldly as he stood from the bed. The cage formed around him. His gaze fell upon Leo. "Really?" With a flick of his hand all the crystals blew up. Dumbledore did not look as startled as he felt.

"Your father has asked us…" Before Dumbledore could finished, the room began to darken. The windows began to shake, the beds rattled, and the lights swung back and forth. Darkness began to fill every part of the room like it was ready to consume them. Chris's gaze snapped to the old man, but his smirk never left his face.

"I do not have a father." Christ stated. "My father died the same day as my mother and I am glad that he is dead. Now if his stupid ghost would die, I would be happy."

"Leo you need to go." Coop said quickly. He had seen what was happening multiple times. Leo would end up with some type of life threatening wound and Coop would have to take him up to the other elders.

"He cannot hur…" Coop rolled his eyes as a dagger found itself in Leo's shoulder. Black poison began to circulate through Leo has he collapsed to the ground. Chris looked on with a smile while his eyes flamed black. Leo began to cough up black ooze before he orbed away.

Once Leo was gone the room lightened and Chris sat back down. Everything calmed and the room was at peace once more. Snape watched as the anger disappeared and fatigue was the only thing left. The young Prince looked down at his hands, never once looking at them.

"It has been a while Uncle Coop." Chris almost whispered. Coop came and sat right next to his nephew. Chris's eyes rolled up in his head as he collapsed into his uncle's lap. Coop was ready, held him, and wiped the tears that fell down Chris's eyes.

"I am so sorry Chris." Dumbledore was so confused. He had expected the outburst, but this part was a surprise. There was so much more to the young Prince than anyone knew.

"What did Leo do to him?" Snape asked. He had seen both the Halliwel sons in actions and this was not the normal. Lord Christopher was known to be an emotionless killer.

"Have you ever wondered why Christopher was not in the picture when he was eleven?" Coop said as he held his unconscious nephew. "Or why Mel and P.J. never talk about Chris in a negative way?"

"There are rumors, but nobody knows the truth." Snape answered.

"Everyone knows that Piper Halliwel was killed when Chris was eleven, Mel was eight, and Wyatt was thirteen." Snape nodded. "What everyone does not know is that Chris was forced to watch as the demon killed Piper and Phoebe. He screamed for Leo and Wyatt; however, his pleas went unheard. After the demon, had finished killing the sisters, he left Chris's body in Piper's blood. The thing cast a spell on the house which caused Chris to relive the murders while unable to move."

Coop had begun to cry. "Leo had ignored Chris's called because he took Wyatt and Mel up to the heavens. When Wyatt finally came back down, a week had passed." A silence had settled in the Hospital Wing. Coop held onto the young boy, who he treated as his own son, as he cried. He could still hear the screams that came from Chris when he and Wyatt found him. "Chris lay in Piper's blood unable to move. The last sound he made was a scream for Leo. After his body and mind crumbled in on itself."

"Then how is here in front of us?" Dumbledore asked softly. He had also begun to cry for the young boy.

"Wyatt refused to lose his brother, the one person who he was the closet too. Wyatt summoned the Nexus and fused it with Christopher's body. It took an entire year for Chris's body to completely heal, but his mind never did. He was the pure darkness he was forced into." Coop stated. "Wyatt sealed the Nexus inside of Christopher, because without it he reverts back to how he was twelve years ago. He relives that night over and over again."

"Then why did he look normal when he got here?" Snap questioned. Coop's emotion went from sadness to anger.

"Leo had Mel banish the nexus for a short time." Both gasped at this. This mean that Christopher had been reliving his mother's and aunt's death while he was like that.

Coop turned and looked at the Headmaster and Potions Professor. "Chris has more control now than he ever has. He does not kill on a whim, nor does he have any explosions until he is angered which is difficult. If he disappears for a time, look in the library. He loves to read and practice all types of magic." Dumbledore nodded as he listened.

"Is there a room he can stay in for now?" Coop asked as he looked down at Chris.

"The Room of Requirments is probably setting itself up right now." Dumbledore said. Coop picked up the young lord and followed the two out of the room. They came to a door that appeared near the Hospital Wing. As Dumbledore opened it, Coop was surprised to see Chris's old bedroom. He smiled as he placed Chris down on a familiar bed.

"Thank you for your help." Coop said with one last glance as the sleeping young man.

"You are welcome." Dumbledore said. Snape gave a small smile. Both wanted to help the broken boy in front of them. They would do anything to help him regain himself again.


End file.
